Love at First Fight
by BlackSheepBitch
Summary: After Kijuju Chris tries to regain his old life back but drama keeps on making it's way to him. Jill is locked up by the BSAA and he is left with no one... or is he?  WeskerxChris, spoilers, violence and strong language.


_**Disclaimer: I Do not own Resident Evil in any way.**_

_**WARNING: Male x Male, Spoilers, Strong Langauge and Gore.**_

Chapter 1 

He studied the outside world through the small window while the blades of the helicopter cut the air like knives. He recapted what happened that day.

Loud noises, gun shots, explosions, flashes, smoke, screaming and more gunshots. Sheva sitting in front of him with Jill at her side were getting to know each other.

They talked about the past when Sheva's parents died by the hands of Umbrella and how she swore for revenge and joined the BSAA, about when Jill and Chris were in S.T.A.R.S. and Wesker was their captain but he had betrayed them in the Spencer Estate when the outbreak occured in Raccoon City.

He never wanted to think about Wesker ever again. He was the cause of all this madness. Albert Fucking Wesker, he hated him no, he despised him. To put it plainly he hated his guts he had never hated someone so much in his life. Wesker had clearly lost it with his "I'm a God" mumbo jumbo.

Wesker wanted power and he wanted to get it by spreading Uroborus all over the world. Why would someone want to destroy humanity and be a God of a world that was a living hell. He just didn't see it and he didn't want to either.

"_That bastard ruined everything", _Chris told himself.

But it was finally over, the struggle over the years to fight Umbrella and its leftovers, to fight Wesker to fight for humanity and no matter how much Chris struggled to fight, struggled to cope with reality, he would never give up, not until his last breath escaped his lips. Wesker was the last of these evils and now he was dead. But that was what he hoped.

"Chris, are you okay?" Snapping Chris out of his daze he looked over at Sheva.

"Oh.. yeah I'm fine just.. thinking", he replied dully.

"Don't worry Chris, Wesker is gone for good surely no one can survive falling into lava and getting shot with two rocket launchers, Right?"

"Uhh, yeah."

Chris decided on trying to get some sleep but it didn't come easy.

* * *

><p>"Chris wake up we are almost there."<p>

Chris shifted in his seat and opened his eyes, yawning.

Chris glanced at Jill who had a blank expression on her pale face. She was looking at him like he was her prey and she was a feline prawling through the jungle looking for a quick meal. She didn't look okay. She looked tired and she had dark bags under her usually bright eyes which were now grey and empty.

Usually Chris could tell how Jill was feeling just by looking at her eyes but now he didn't see anything. This didn't look like the Jill Valentine he knew.

She now had blonde hair, her skin was so pale that she looked ill and she hadn't moved a muscle since she sat down. It was like she was a robot, it was strange.

_"Maybe Wesker had cloned her? no shut up Chris shes not a clone."_

Jill met Chris' eyes but she did not say a word, Chris gave her a small smile but it was not returned.

Sheva went to swap places with Chris so she could speak with Josh while Chris sat in Sheva's place Jills eyes following his every movement. It made Chris feel nervous and slightly uncomfortable.

When Sheva started chatting with Josh Chris took Jills delicate hand in his speaking softly, "are you alright? you seem tired."

Jill looked up at him taking her hand away."Of course im tired Chris, if you haven't noticed I was Wesker's puppet for the past 3 years doing his fucking dirty work!".

Everyone went silent from her outburst. Chris was not expecting this kind of reaction from her. He was only trying to help.

"I have killed hundred of people Chris, innocent people.. I cried every night feeling guilt and wishing I was saved but you never came.. you never came to save me from him."

Tears started to stream down Jills cheeks and Chris regretted saying anything.

"Jill.. I..", Chris tried to say but Jill spoke again,

"He used me and if I resisted he would just give me a higher dose of the drug... I had no other choice, it was painful knowing he owned me like that making me do things I wouldn't dream of doing, but I did it all for you.. to save your life".

"Jill..", Chris began to wipe her tears away.

"I didn't mean for any of that to happen to you, believe me I know what Wesker is like.. I.. I'm so sorry Jill.."

Jill rested her back againts the metal wall of the helicopter. "Don't be sorry Chris its over for me. The BSAA are just going to lock me up when they find out I was working with Wesker."

"No Jill! I'm not going to let them do that to you, it wasn't your fault!", Chris interupted, clearly angry. He beat Wesker and was hoping for a happy ending with Jill by his side but it wasn't that easy was it?

"No Chris..."

"Please Jill just.. just don't give up we can.."

"CHRIS! ITS OVER!", Jill literally screamed at Chris making him flinch as she stood.

Sheva trying to handle the situation by holding her hands out to calm her, "Calm down Jill he was only trying to help! I understand that.."

"No! you don't understand! Don't you dare say that to me when you have no idea what I have been.."

"Aghhh!", Jill screamed clutching her chest.

Chris went into panic mode and quickly grabbed her to stop her from falling. He had no idea what was going on but he could feel the helicopter landing. He held Jill supporting her when they both dropped to the ground.

_"Why did she collapse like that? Was it because of me? Was it because of the drug? What if she had a heart attack.. or worse", _all these thoughts were going through Chris' mind as he tried to concentrate on the matter at hand.

"Hey! Is everything okay back there?", Josh shouted over the engine of the helicopter.

Chris was about to reply until the helicopter landed roughly and the door quickly opened. Chris could see two soldiers standing there with their guns pointed directly at Chris and Jill.

"Freeze!"

At that moment Chris felt like his heart stopped beating and he looked down at Jill who had her head on his lap. He was confused and scared but then he noticed they had the BSAA logo on their left sleeves, surely they wouldn't hurt them.

"Hey! Put the guns down we work for the BSAA!", Chris shouted at them.

They didn't.

"My name is Sheva Alomar, this is my partner Chris Redfield. We have come from the West African branch and we have just completed a serious mission, we need to speak to whoever is in charge now!", Sheva glared at them.

They have just saved the world and this was the thanks they got? It was unfair, Chris felt like pouncing on the soldiers at the moment because their guns were now pointed at Sheva.

"Don't move!" , was one of the soldiers reply.

Josh stepped out of the helicopter, saying something to Sheva in Swahili. One of the soldiers pointed his gun at Josh while the other gun was fixed on them.

Josh was about to speak to them holding out his BSAA badge until the soldier who had his gun pointed at him interupted.

"I'm warning you! Don't move or I will be forced to shoot. We are following orders and no you may not speak with anyone so turn around and put your hands over your head now!" he shouted at them taking the safety off his gun with a click to show he was serious.

Josh took a step forward, anger in his movement as he tried to explain the situation but they wouldn't listen.

Then their was a gun shot which made Jill jump and suddenely she was on her feet.

It happened so fast. Jill pounced on the soldiers like a cat and she was so fast Chris' eyes could not keep up with her movements. There was a sound of bones cracking and a scream could be heard from the soldier that had threatened Josh. He colapsed on the ground his arm in a strange angle. The other tried to shoot her but she was too fast. Almost as fast as Wesker.

"Josh!", screamed Sheva as she knelt down beside him. He was shot in the chest and he splurted blood from his mouth trying to speak.

Sheva ripped off Josh's gear and shirt to inspect the damage. It was bad and if he didn't get medical attention soon she knew he wouldn't make it. She pressed her hands down on the wound and kept pressure on it while Chris watched unmoving as Jill finished the other soldier off. It was frightening and he couldn't move as if he was glued to the spot. Jill grabbed the soldier's neck and twisted it until their was a pop and a crack. Chris had no idea what to do as Josh bled out, Sheva screaming at Chris to do something just as Jill crushed the skull of the soldier that was on the ground screaming in pain because of his dislocated arm.

He felt like a coward but it was all too much for him to take in. He got no sleep for the last three days, had to fight to save the whole god damn planet, save Jill and kill Wesker. Now BSAA soldiers tried to kill them and for what?

He glanced at Jill who was covered in the men's blood. She was in a fighting stance, breathing heavily. Chris' head was spinning and he couldn't do anything.

Sheva was staring at Jill wide eyed and mouth open. Josh still alive but hanging by a thread.

There was another gun shot and Chris jumped out of the helicopter almost toppling over.

This time it was Sheva who took the hit and as Chris laid eyes on her she was unmoving and very still.

"Jill! No! what are you doing!" , he screamed almost in tears trying to get to them.

Suddenely Chris felt a sharp pain hit him in his chest. He looked up quickly as he clawed at it trying to make the pain go away. He dropped to the ground like a fly face first.

There was a sound of footsteps coming torwards him. Chris just wanted it all to be over, wishing he could have had a happy ending for once in his life.

Jill kicked him in the stomach making him roll over on his back. Chris coughed and almost choked as the blood came up through his mouth. He wanted it to end. He couldn't take this no more. He wished he had never joined the BSAA never joined S.T.A.R.S. never moved to Raccoon City. Why did this have to happen to him all this pain. He wished he was just an ordinary citizen hearing it all on the news instead of coming face to face with it. He wished at least someone would appreciate his efforts and what he had been through to save them all. Not even the BSAA appreciated it. Now he was going to die by the hands of his partner, more than just his partner, his best friend who he had known for ten years.

Chris was glad his need to fight was over even though he wished it could have been different.

The pain was doubled as another bullet buried itself in his chest then Chris felt the world around him dimming until their was nothing but blackness.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think eh? It's my first fanfic so I hope there is no grammar mistakes and I know its kinda rushed but I promise next chapter it will be err... calmer? Anyways reviews would be appreciated and criticism is welcome. Also in this story I was thinking of having a good few chapters in it at the least 15 or 20. So I hope you like it and hope to hear from you all soon.<strong>


End file.
